


remember when we first met

by effervescentwords



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Light Swearing, M/M, Mainly referenced to the book, dorky boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effervescentwords/pseuds/effervescentwords
Summary: “Can I ask you something?”“Mhm,” Bram mumbled in return. He sounded so sleepy, and Simon would be lying if he said it wasn’t the cutest thing he’d ever heard. He flipped around gently so he could face Bram, their noses almost touching now.“When we were at the carnival you said you were seeing what you wanted to see when you thought Jacques was me. What did that mean?“





	remember when we first met

**Author's Note:**

> title is a reference to troye sivan’s song strawberries & cigarettes!

A normal day for Simon usually consisted of him staring at the clock, counting down the seconds until the final bell rang. 

It wasn’t that he disliked school. He just liked hanging out with Bram outside of it much better. 

Most days Simon would stay for soccer practice, and then the pair would be on their way to Simon’s house to study. 

Studying was code for ‘watching movies on Netflix and cuddling in Simon’s bed’, but no one really had to know that. 

Luckily on this day no one but Nora seemed to be home, and she was usually too absorbed in a book to care about what Simon and Bram were doing upstairs. 

“You look really good today.” Simon observed as Bram unloaded his backpack onto his desk. He was wearing basketball shorts and a yellow hoodie, and just looked so soft. Simon couldn’t wait to get into his arms. 

“I wear this almost every week, Si.” Simon made his way over to where Bram stood, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. 

“I know. But you always look really good. Like all the time. Twenty four sev-“ Bram leaned down and kissed the rambling words from his mouth. He was so good at kissing. Butterflies never failed to form in Simon’s stomach. Each and every kiss was perfect, even the sloppy ones that had to be broken apart because they were smiling too much, or that one time when Simon accidentally bit Bram’s lip and drew blood. 

Embarrassing nonetheless, but still amazing. 

After they pulled away Simon led Bram to his bed so they could lay down and let the stressful horrors of schoolwork wash away from their bodies. Nothing was more relaxing than being crushed up against your boyfriend’s abs.

As Bram spooned him, Simon realized how good he was at cuddling. 

Jesus, was there anything this boy could not do? 

Bram was very quiet, leaving space for Simon’s mind to be loud. A question suddenly popped into his brain.

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Mhm,” Bram mumbled in return. He sounded so sleepy, and Simon would be lying if he said it wasn’t the cutest thing he’d ever heard. He flipped around gently so he could face Bram, their noses almost touching now. 

“When we were at the carnival you said you were seeing what you wanted to see when you thought Jacques was me. What did that mean?” 

A blush immediately rose to Bram’s cheeks. His nervous attitude was always so endearing. Simon wanted to take a picture of that shy smile and put it in his wallet. Maybe even frame it, hang it right above his bed. 

“I just thought you were really cute, okay? And funny. It didn’t hurt to imagine Jacques as my dream guy.” 

“Dream guy? Bram, I can’t believe you had such a crush on me.” 

“We’re dating! How is that hard to believe?” They both started giggling, and Simon had never felt so content in his life. 

“Now that I think about it, I can’t believe I thought you liked Leah.” That set off another bout of laughter from Bram. 

“Yeah, me either. I thought I was being so obvious,” Simon raised his eyebrow. It never would have occurred to him in a million years that Bram was being blatant about liking him. For being the one that hears and sees everything, he was pretty goddamn oblivious. “Even Garrett knew.” 

“Well, I just thought you were shy. But I guess all that blushing you did around me had to mean something-“ He was cut off by a soft shove and a playful glare. 

“Stop teasing me.” His face was still adorably flushed, and Simon couldn’t help but lean forward and press a delicate kiss against his mouth. Simon would stay there forever if he could. Bram’s soft eyes and warm chest against his own felt so natural, like something he’d been meant to feel his whole life. 

Every email he sent to Blue made his heart swell with joy. Now that Blue had a face and a heartbeat, Simon didn’t think it was possible to be any happier. 

“You like it when I tease you,” A smirk dusted Simon’s face. It was accompanied by a couple of swift jabs to Bram’s side, and he tried to swivel away with a laugh. It was kind of impossible to go anywhere on Simon’s tiny bed. 

“Stop it! I don’t think you’re funny.” 

“Then why are you laughing?” 

“Because you’re tickling me, you dork!” Bram was eventually able to grab Simon’s offending hand and clasp it in his own. 

“Bram Greenfeld, you are so cute it actually hurts my heart.” One of Simon’s favorite hobbies was complimenting Bram excessively just to see how shy he would get. It never seemed to fail. Bram tucked his head away in the crook of Simon’s neck, clearly feeling bashful. 

“Shut up you sap,” He murmured against Simon’s skin. Simon brought his hand up to softly scratch at Bram’s scalp, and it wasn’t long before his breathing began to slow down. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments make my little heart very happy;) x


End file.
